


There are Stars in the Southern Sky

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Feels, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Singer Castiel, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Sam and Dean wind up in a reality where Castiel and Dean are rock musicians. However, rock star Dean's drug problems threaten to drive him and his Castiel apart. Can Sam and Dean help the rock stars find a happy ending?Back in his own reality, can Dean put his and Castiel's relationship back together?This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Rock Star.





	There are Stars in the Southern Sky

Dean frowned as he drove. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife in the Impala. His brother, Sam, was glaring at him with that bitch face he has when he's truly annoyed. Sam would at least talk to him in monosyllabic answers; the angel, glowering in the back seat, hadn't talked to him since he unloaded on him after the hunt three hours ago.

The trio was supposed to be on their way to Los Angeles for a much-deserved holiday. Instead, they had spent the day taking care of a family of rugarus in Colorado. Castiel and Sam weren't impressed that Dean made himself bait without consulting them first. Castiel had barely gotten to him in time to stop Dean from becoming a rugaru's dinner.

Sam finally sighed, "Ok, enough of the cold shoulder treatment, guys. Dean screwed up." Sam shot Dean a glare that told him to stay quiet.

Castiel said in a terse voice, "His overwhelming need to 'protect' us is going to get him killed." Castiel put protect in air quotes. "I’m more durable than he is. I should be the one used as bait when we're hunting monsters."

Dean said shortly, "Who's died more Cas, you or me?"

Sam snorted, "Technically, you. I watched you die more than a hundred times on a Tuesday."

"Well, yeah, it's Thursday."

Castiel snarled, "Stop the car and let me out."

Sam said, "Cas, that doesn't make sense we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I have a very good sense of direction," Castiel rebutted.

"That's why you get friggin' lost so much," Dean snapped. "You know how much of my time I spend looking for you."

"Nobody asked you to," Castiel growled.

Sam shouted, "Go back to the silent treatment, guys. It was working better."

At that moment, the Impala gave a loud backfire, as her engine sputtered and stalled. Dean said, "If your angelic temper caused this, Cas. I swear to God…"

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, as he said tiredly, "Despite having a low opinion of me, Dean, I have never, nor would I ever, hurt the single object you love most in the universe." Castiel slid out of the car and walked into the field, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Dean started to chase after him, but Sam grabbed his shoulder. "Dean, let him calm down. It's because he cares. He loves you and he doesn't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose him either." Dean slid out of the car and walked around to open the hood. It was dark, but he could fix Baby blindfolded. He has spent more hours than he could imagine under the hood of this car. He had a feeling that the carburetor was shot, and he'd need parts. But, he could at least see if he could nurse her back to the closest town. He went to the trunk to get his tools when the wave of dizziness hit him. He croaked out, "Sam, it's happening again," before falling face first into the grass.

When he woke up, he and Sam were in an upper scale hotel room, sitting on beds. Two guitars were on the couch. Dean looked down at himself. He was dressed in a leather jacket with metal studs and black skinny jeans. He had a purple shirt.

Sam was wearing a black suit with a thin tie.

Dean looked at Sam, "Son of a bitch. Someday, this reality switching is going to happen in the middle of a hunt and get us all killed."

The door was flung open at that point, and a very angry Castiel wearing a black leather vest and black leather pants walked into the room. Castiel didn't wear a shirt under his vest, so Dean could see the start of a tattoo on his chest. His hair was artfully tousled, and he wore black eyeliner. 

He growled at Dean, "I'm still mad at you. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you, but we have to be on the stage in twenty minutes, so at least act fucking professional, ok? Do your vocal warmups." Castiel grabbed one of the guitars and walked out of the room.

Dean looked at Sam, "I guess I'm a singer in a rock and roll band. And I have Cas mad at me in two realities."

"Dean, you have to be on stage. You can't sing. You can't carry a tune to save your life. Dogs howl when you sing Eye of the Tiger."

"In this reality, maybe we just shouldn't play our parts. Let's just, I don't know, go find a bar and get laid." Castiel walked in at the end of the sentence. 

He walked over to Dean and pulled him up forcibly with their faces were an inch apart. "We're still married, you fucking asshole. You will not screw anyone else until we're not married anymore. Do you understand that? Any questions?"

Dean stared at him stunned. He hadn't seen Castiel like this since the alleyway, years ago when he tried to say yes to Michael. Dean stammered, "No. I mean yes. I mean, I won't screw anyone else and I don't have any questions."

Castiel let go of him and pushed him back on the bed. He looked tiredly at Sam, "What are we going to do with him?"

Sam said dryly, "I've been wondering that myself for years."

"Has he taken any drugs?"

Dean said in disbelief, "Drugs?"

"Yeah, you know. Norco, OxyContin, heroin, anything?"

Sam said, "No. I've been with him the whole time." He seriously hoped that the other Dean hadn't taken any drugs.

Castiel relaxed a fraction.

Dean blurted out, "I can't sing."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed, as he tilted his head. "Your throat hurts?"

"No."

"He's having an anxiety attack, isn't he?" Castiel looked at Sam.

Sam looked annoyed at Dean, "I don't know what his problem is."

"Sam, a little support would be appreciated." Dean glared at Sam.

Castiel grabbed Dean's chin and turned his face towards him. "Focus, vocal scales, follow me." Castiel went through the scales, and Dean matched him perfectly in pitch. 

Sam looked befuddled, "Dean can sing."

"Of course, he can. We'd have Grammys by now if the asshole could just keep away from drugs and women long enough to have a real career." Castiel reached out a hand and cupped Dean's cheek tenderly a moment before glaring again, "Ok, sing _Seven Bridges Road_ with me."

Castiel played the guitar as the two of them sang, harmonizing perfectly.

"Ok, Sam you want to go tell them we're ready."

Sam looked confused, "Who?"

Castiel took in a deep breath and counted to ten. "Hall B. Mildred in the powder blue dress. You’re the agent, you booked us with her." He shook his head at Sam, "I willingly married into this family. Why I'll never remember."

Sam beat a hasty retreat to the door. 

Dean looked at Castiel frantically, "I won't know any of the words."

Castiel bit his lip and looked at him. He went to a duffle bag and fished out a small penlight and shined it in Dean's eyes. He then rolled up his sleeves and inspected his arms. Satisfied that he found no symptoms of drug use, he took a deep sigh, "It's stage fright, an anxiety attack isn't it?"

Dean nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Instead of our new stuff, can you sing some Bad Company, Eagles, and Bob Seger?" 

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him gently. "I'm still mad. I put up with a lot of shit from you but finding someone else in our bed. That I can't handle, Dean. Don't do it."

"I don't know why I ever would," Dean looked at him mournfully.

Castiel handed Dean his guitar. "The rest of the band is downstairs already. Just try to harmonize with me, and don't plug your guitar in. We'll cover it up somehow, love."

Dean followed Castiel to the elevator, feeling horrible. He felt like he, or at least the Dean here, had only dragged Castiel down. He didn't see how he could fix anything with Castiel before he and Sam returned home. They'd never been gone more than a few hours in any of the alternate realities. He wanted to help this Castiel, he needed to.

Castiel pulled him through a backstage area. Dean stopped dead when he realized Crowley waiting by the entrance playing with a set of drumsticks. Meg leaned against the wall, flexing her fingers and tapping her foot nervously, while Kevin stood quietly with a bass guitar hanging from his shoulder.

Castiel said, "Guys, we'll stick to covers tonight. Just follow my cue. We'll get through this."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Did Squirrel have too many pretty pills or sticky syringes again?"

Castiel growled, "Shut up. I hired you, and I can fire you. Just do what I say and you'll stay employed. Anyone else have a question?"

Meg smiled, "No, boss. It does things to my nethers when you get all bossy though." She licked her lips as she gave Castiel a wicked grin. 

Castiel went to the curtain and motioned to someone. Sam came backstage. "They're announcing you in a few minutes."

Castiel slumped for a moment, "Thanks, Sam." He gave Sam a half hug. He turned to the others, "Ok, we're starting with Seger's _Old Time and Rock and Roll."_

__

When he heard the applause start, Castiel grabbed Dean and gave him a heated, but quick, kiss. He then strode out like he owned the place. For the next forty-five minutes, Dean sang his heart out, whatever Castiel asked him to do. As he sang lead on Wanted Dead or Alive, Dean discovered he loved the energy of the crowd. He felt embarrassed when Castiel explained that the band wanted to pay tribute to classic rock songs that evening.

After they closed with Seven Bridges Road, they went backstage. Meg fist bumped Dean. "That's the best you've been in months, Dean-o. Keep that up and maybe you can dig yourself out of the pit you fell in."

Kevin smiled and took off without saying a word, while Crowley smirked quietly. "Your master got you straightened out?" He gave a knowing look towards Castiel. He said in a quieter voice, "You ever change your mind, you know my bed is warm, squirrel." Crowley walked off with a smug look.

Dean turned to see Sam and Castiel talking quietly. Sam gestured at Dean a few times. He walked over to them to hear Sam say, "You can't put him in rehab. It's just not good timing."

Dean looked between them. "What are you two saying about me?"

Castiel sighed, "Let's all go up to our room." 

When they got to the room, Castiel sprawled on the couch, obviously exhausted. "Dean, you are having a relatively good night. I want to talk about rehab. I don't want to lose you. I know you hate the idea."

"I'll do it. Get me there tonight, and I'll go right in. I'll sign whatever papers you need me to sign."

Castiel bit his lip, "You know, once you go in, you can't check yourself out. And Sam and I won't do it."

Dean replied, "I get that. I might not get that later, but right now I get that. I want to fix me, us."

Sam interrupted, "Cas, can I talk to Dean alone for a minute?"

Castiel said, "I'll be in the bathroom. It's been a long day and I want to get this makeup goo off my face. Yell if you need me." He grabbed some clothes from his duffle bag on the way to the bathroom.

Sam hissed, "Dean, we've never been separated when we returned to our own world. What if we can't get back, because we have to be together."

"I went once without you. I came back without you."

"Is it worth the risk?"

Dean stared at the bathroom door, "Yeah, Sam it is. If I can fix this, I want to fix it. Cas deserves better."

Sam sighed. He walked over and rapped on the bathroom door, "Cas, we better hurry up on the paperwork before he changes his mind."

Castiel came out dressed in blue jeans with a grey sweater. His hair was tamed, and his face devoid of makeup. He now looked like a suburban dad instead of an emo rock star. He said, "I've had the paperwork ready for a while. We just need to drive to the center."

Castiel led them down the elevator to the parking garage. Castiel slid behind the wheel of the Impala. Dean gave him a confused look and said, "I drive Baby."

"Not since your license was revoked last year when you drove under the influence," Castiel snorted.

Dean got into the car quietly. None of them spoke as Castiel drove them to a place outside of the city. It looked almost like a resort as they drove up to the front. Castiel went in first to talk the people, and then he led the others inside. Dean sat there subdued as the admissions director explained everything to them. He didn't pay attention and just signed every piece of paper placed in front of him.

When they were done, an attendant stood off to one side, giving the trio a little privacy before taking Dean to his room. Dean turned to Sam, "I'll see you on the other side, Sammy. One way or the other." He hugged Sam tightly. Sam returned the hug without saying a word before walking to the exit to wait for Cas.

Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a few moments before Castiel said quietly, "I love you. I'll always love you. As long as you keep trying, I'll keep forgiving you."

Dean looked at him, "I don't deserve you. You are way better than I can ever dream of being. I don't know how I'll be when I get out on the other side of this but know this. I…" Dean choked up, almost unable to continue. He bit his bottom lip and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cas, no matter what I say when I get out of here, know that I loved you and you saved me. You thought I was worth saving, and you saved me. More times than you'll ever know." Dean took in a deep breath and followed the attendant to the back. He looked over his shoulder once and saw Castiel standing behind him, slumped, with tears running down his cheeks. Dean whispered to himself again, "I love you."

The wave dizziness hit Dean just as soon as the attendant left him in his room. Dean sat on the bed quickly as the room tilted and his vision went dark.

He woke up next to Baby's trunk. He scrambled up to check on Sam, who was sitting on the ground near the hood of the car. Dean's eyes were full of tears. "You think I did any good, Sam?"

Sam looked away, "I would like to hope so. I'm sorry I tried to stop you. You just naturally save people, it's who you are."

"Call a tow truck. I need to find Cas."

Dean ran into the field. It was late, but the moonlight lit up the field. He saw Castiel's silhouette on a hill, gazing up at the stars. Dean ran towards him. When he reached him, he folded Castiel into a tight hug. Castiel looked surprised but hugged him back. He said quietly with his face buried in Dean's shoulder, "Dean, nothing is more important to me than you. That's been pointed out to me by numerous angels and demons. You won't last forever, just really a blip in my lifetime. But, I want you here as long as I can have you. I need you."

Dean pulled away from Castiel a little and looked into his eyes, "I love you. I always have, and I always will." He gave Castiel in for a chaste kiss and then softly sang in his off-key voice as they gazed at the stars:

> There are stars  
>  In the Southern sky  
>  Southward as you go  
>  There is moonlight  
>  And moss in the trees  
>  Down the Seven Bridges Road
> 
> Now I have loved you like a baby  
>  Like some lonesome child  
>  And I have loved you in a tame way  
>  And I have loved you wild
> 
> Sometimes there's a part of me  
>  Has to turn from here and go  
>  Running like a child from these warm stars  
>  Down the Seven Bridges Road

**Author's Note:**

> The song Seven Bridges Road was written by Steve Young.
> 
> Louden Swain, Richard Speight, and Jensen Ackles sang this together in Vegas in 2015: [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNMFI3OWhrs)


End file.
